The cleaning and washing of surfaces to remove dirt, grease, dust, bird droppings and the like from a hard surface, such as an automobile surface, typically require the use of various types of different washing and cleaning surfaces. Often a very soft cotton-type cloth is employed to apply soap or detergent in water to the surface and to remove loosely attached surface dirt, or a natural sponge material may be used to apply the water and soap to the surface. The removal of hard-to-remove dirt from an automobile surface typically requires the use of a hard brush or a much harder fabric-type material.
In addition, it is often desirable, in connection with the use of scrubbing, washing and cleaning materials, to provide sufficient bulk by providing sufficient material to enable the user to grasp readily the material in use. Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a simple and improved cleaning-, scrubbing- and washing-pad material which provides for different surfaces for different functions and, in addition, provides for a bulky material which is adapted to contain a reservoir of water, particularly water with soap or detergent therein. Such an improved pad material should be simply constructed and easily made at low cost and should utilize readily available materials. Such an improved pad material may be employed to wash, clean and scrub, with a minimum of ease and high efficiency, a variety of surfaces, including, for example, automobile surfaces, without damaging the surfaces, but yet providing greater efficiency than in employing a variety of materials, as previously employed, to clean, wash and scrub surfaces.